Elsword: She's Just Another Nasod
by ChocoPieCheryl
Summary: My apology fanfic to all the Raven x Eve fans. Eve is the new member of the Elgang. Everyone seems to welcome her openly, except for Raven. His past experiences with Nasods have scarred his mind, and Eve is bringing out his old and painful memories. Can Raven learn to accept the new member of the gang? Or will he leave himself? Maybe even destroy her? Maybe even something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So I've confirmed that there's no point in arguing over what pairing is the real one, so in order to apologize to the raven x eve fans I decided to make this fanfic :D I still don't like raven x eve, but really ALL pairings are possible so what the hey. I'll write a fanfic about raven x eve and I wont die! Maybe! :D Sry to everyone who's NOT a Raven x eve fan QwQ don't hate me for this TwT **

**I probably won't update this that fast. **

**Raven – BM **

**Elsword - RS **

**Aisha – VP **

**Rena – WS**

**Eve – Code Empress **

**Chung – DC **

**No ara han I sowwie :3 **

**Ara: D': **

I heard a showering of gunfire and bombs, thunder boomed in my ears while smoke filled my nostrils as I ran with my friends away from our attackers. Several robotic demons marched forward calmly destroying everything in sight trying to get to us. Everything in sight was decimated. I didn't know what to do, I was badly injured, I was about to pass out, but I knew that if I were to pass out, I'd die. So I continued moving forward as a beautiful woman with long pink hair and blue eyes helped me stand up and shouted commands. Who was this woman again? Oh right, it's my fiancé Seris. I must be really tired and weak; I can't sense the presence of the world around me.

Why are they doing this? Why is he taking everything away from me? A gun shot from a nasod had wiped out several of my friends with just one bullet. My friends… This shouldn't be happening to you! It should've been me! Why? Why did you come for me? You could have lived. I was tearing up from both the sight of my dead friends and the toxic fumes that aroused.

"Raven! Don't give up now! We can still make it out alive!" Seris shouted at me with tears in her eyes as she supported me with my arm wrapped around her. She was practically dragging me, but Seris is so strong. That's my Seris.

I coughed and saw big clouds of soot puff out of my mouth. Was I going to die? I kept wondering. I have to get off of Seris! I'm only slowing her down! I screamed at myself to get off of Seris, however, my body would not respond.

"They're all dead…" I repeated to myself in a hushed whisper. "Seris… Let go of me." I coughed and said in a barely audible and hoarse voice. My bare skin was covered in soot, scrapes, bruises and cuts from the massacre.

Seris was heavily bleeding on her forehead, but she continued to move on, "Raven! I'm not leaving you here! Don't give up!" She continued to drag me. How long would she continue like this? The nasods were closing in on us! I tried to stand up, but my legs were broken from the before execution beating I took. They took my upper body clothes and whipped my body senseless, then they broke my legs, then they cut my eye, and before they could do anything else Seris came to save me.

After several of what felt like long hours we were close to a cave, maybe we could hide their! Seris used her last few ounces of strength to rush to the cave, but a huge gunshot was the last thing I heard before she died. My Seris was dead. She pushed me off with her last breath, so I was able to tumble into the opening of the cave and quickly crawled to and hid underneath what seemed to be somewhat of a nature made rock tent. Only MY highly trained eyes would've been able to spot such a perfect hiding place. I cried as I heard the nasods pass. Their footsteps were the song of a devils laughing in my ears. I peeked through a crack in between the rocks and started crying at the sight of my dead fiancé. Even though my eyes were blurry from all the tears, I could see the light shine on her lifeless body. All I could do for now, was wait until it was safe to get out.

Why'd she do it? I kept asking myself.

Why'd she and my friends risk their lives for me? It wasn't them… They shouldn't have died… I should be the one dead! Not them! I growled as I bit on my lip. It wasn't fair! I cried even harder. I covered my mouth to prevent anyone or anything from hearing my sobs.

As my vision began to quickly clear up and the smoke began to blow away, I saw him. I saw the true killer, the one who took everything from me. Alex held up a robotic, clearly nasod made gun that was targeted right at Seris. He laughed. I could see a small smoke trailing from the gun for a second or two, hinting that he had just fired a shot. Alex was the one who shot my Seris…

The nasods retreated to his side after what felt like hours of searching. Hours of torture.

"You couldn't find him?" He shouted.

The shook their heads with their emotionless dotted eyes.

Alex sighed, "It doesn't matter anyways. I'll let him suffer. He has nothing left, my mission is complete." He smirked as he took one last look at my Seris and walked away.

When I finally knew it was safe to exit my hiding place I pushed away the boulder that had kept me hidden and crawled to Seris body. It felt so far away, but I kept crawling. My Seris was really dead. I pushed myself to keep going, even though I knew my body couldn't handle it. There was a deep gash in my arm that sputtered blood everywhere as I dragged myself. But sadly, I never made it to her body. I never got to hold her hand one last time. I was too weak… I am so sorry my Seris.

**. . . . .**

Raven sat up and gasped at his dream. He wiped his arm over his eyes. "It was just a bad dream." He panted, out of breath.

He saw a hint of light through his window curtains. He stood up in his undershirt and shorts, and swiped the curtains open to reveal the sunlight.

He sighed and put on his white blade master uniform. "I've been having that dream a lot lately." He said to himself.

"Raven!" Someone called out. "Are you still asleep? I made breakfast today!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Rena!" He shouted and quickly got ready for the day.

**. . . . .**

I rushed to the breakfast table and saw the whole gang there. Everyone sat down with their plates. Obviously Elsword and Aisha were already gobbling up their bacon and sausage, even stealing some from other plates. Chung and Rena were munching patiently and amused by the purple and red head. Rena resisting the urge to scream. And Eve sat silent and docile, poking at her food with a fork.

Nasod… I kept thinking to myself. They're all shit, shit waiting to be thrown away. I made an inaudible growl. Why is she even here?

I took a seat at the table and began to nibble on my food.

Eve had just recently been accepted into the Elgang, just a few weeks ago. It was still bugging me. The bad dreams started when SHE arrived. Just another nasod. She might look innocent and human, but inside of her there's a monster. I already know. Why can't anyone else see it?

"So Raven, did you sleep well?" Rena asked with a happy smile to her face. I didn't realize that everyone was talking; maybe I should forget about Eve and cheer up.

"Yeah, I had a really weird dream!" I lied, "We were all little cartoon ponies singing about friendship."

"My god! Raven!" Aisha gasped, "I didn't know you were that kind of person!"

Everyone laughed.

"Tsundere~" Aisha covered her mouth with a hand and giggled.

"You're one to talk Aisha." Elsword teased.

"Shuddup ELloser!" The purple head hissed.

"To be honest, I think Aisha is more of a sadist." Chung whispered.

"Chung!? How could you?!" Aisha cried.

Elsword laughed.

"But I think Elsword is a masochist." Chung shrugged. ( Think about it xD he get's a crush on all the girls that abuse him )

Elsword stopped laughing and threw a sausage that slapped right into Chung's face. Chung bit into it and chewed on it sweetly.

Rena patted his head, "Dawww~ Chung, you're so cute."

He blushed. "Thank you Onee-chan."

Eve observed the situation quiet and calmly and stood up, causing silence to shutter through the room. "Please excuse me." She said as she left the house we were living in. Right now we were living in Echo's house, because she was kind enough to let us stay.

"Well I'm done with my food!" Elsword sighed in relief and patted his tummy.

Aisha stood up, "I'm going out for a walk!" She placed Angkor, who was snoozing on the floor onto the kitchen counter, "If you need me, just tell Angkor to find me." She smiled and went off.

I sighed and stood up; If everyone else was leaving it'd be awkward to be left alone in the house. "I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"Hmm… I wonder why everyone's leaving." Rena sighed, "now I have to do all the dishes by myself." she moped.

"I'll help you onee- chan!" Chung said happily.

"Aww thanks Chung! You've been such a great help."

I walked out of the house and into the morning light.

Now that I'm out, what should I do? I looked at my sword. Maybe, I should upgrade my weapon? It was still a level 3. So I walked to find Lenphad, the artisan of Elder. Lenphad gladly took my weapon and enhanced it for me, luckily it didn't break and I had enough stones to get it to a level 5 upgrade.

I saw a woman with long hair walk by. Strangely, every woman I saw reminded me of Seris. That dream was still haunting me. I tried to get my mind off of it as best as I could, but I think that the loneliness was just making it worse.

After a few blocks of walking I spotted Aisha at a food stand, she bought two apples and handed some ED to the cashier. She munched on one happily as she walked and finally noticed me.

"Hey Raven!" she waved, "on a walk too?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, it is a beautiful day so I guess that's only natural." She took another bite of her apple and her eyes widened, "I'm sorry! That's rude of me. Would you like an apple too Raven?" She offered.

"Is it good?" I asked.

"Yeah, I always come to this stall for the apples."

"Okay." I smiled and took it. "Would you like to sit down with me for a bit?"

"Sure."

We both sat down on a bench and ate our apples.

I bit into it. It was sweet and crunchy. I could taste the juices in my mouth. "It is good."

"Yeah, a lot of these food stalls have really good food."

There was a moment of silence; my instincts told me that the teenager felt a bit awkward. She continued to munch in silence with her lips quivering, maybe from the awkward silence, or the food. I wasn't a very good conversationalist.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I'm not a very talkative person. I must be making you feel awkward huh?"

"No! Not at all! I don't mind, in fact it's really relaxing." She leaned on the back board of the bench, "to be honest Raven, I really like the cool, strong and silent types like you. I wish Elbaka were more like you." She took another bite.

I blushed a bit, that was nice of her to say.

Her eyes widened as she just realized what she said, "o-o-of course w-we're j-just friends!" (NOOOOOOOOOO! DX *wants to kill myself for writing that*) She looked worried, "But, if I WERE to date someone, I hope he'd be like you."

"Thank's Aisha." I smiled.

"Well, better go now!" She stood up, "I forgot to feed Angkor, he's such a heavy sleeper." She stretched, "See ya Raven!" She waved and walked off.

I waved back and sat alone for a while. It was nice that Aisha was easy to talk to; even if I didn't talk she'd somehow find a way to get me to start talking. That was the same with Rena, I'm glad both girls in the Elgang are really cheerful…. Except for the new one.

20 minutes passed and I went back to the house. Rena was usually the one to receive our missions for us. Most of the time we would go as a gang, but sometimes we each had our own solo mission.

. . . . .

"I'm back!" I shouted as I entered the house.

"Great Raven, you're just in time! You've got a partner mission today."

I saw the whole gang crowded around the living room coffee table, surrounding an ancient map. I joined the circle and sat myself next to Aisha. There was something wrong though, I didn't see Eve, although, I don't understand why I'm thinking about it so much. Maybe it's just really suspicious.

Partner? I wonder who my partner will be. I pray it's not the nasod, anything but that.

"So, for today Elsword and Chung will have to go stop Oni Hound, there have been complaints about there supposedly being TWO Oni Hounds on the loose. They've been creating such a mess in the Residential Area, someone has to get them to stop. I would send someone on a solo, but if someone were to get hurt we wouldn't be able to know." Rena stared at Elsword and Chung. "You two, watch each other's backs, got it?"

They nodded and Rena continued, "Aisha and I will be heading over to Feita, Allegro was talking about a demon gate, protected by Cutty Sark. It's unleashing swarms of demons! So we have to stop that right away. I would send the whole group on that mission, but the Oni Hound thing can't be left to continue and Eve has been talking about a SUPER urgent mission. Raven, I want you to go help Eve. For some odd reason, she requested you. It was something about your arm I believe?"

Unfortunately my prayers were NOT answered… I was stuck on a mission with Eve! EVE! The E in her name stands for Enemy! I growled to myself.

Rena looked confused, "Something wrong?"

"No!" I lied, "I'm fine." I wanted to say something sarcastic like, 'it's okay, I'll be left alone with a creepy, emo, white haired, nasod chick and we'll BOTH return perfectly fine!' The perfectly fine part was a lie to myself.

"Where is the Nasod anyways?"

Elsword slapped his hand on the table, "don't call her that…" He said, "she's just a girl. She's human like us."

I flinched, "fine… Where's Eve?" and my eye just slightly twitched at the name.

I could see a slight cold sweat bead on Rena's face, "she's at Altera Core already, you'll meet her there."

After the planning, everyone headed to their targeted destination in a hurry, however, I didn't pay any attention to the time and stalled myself as much as I could. Finally I began to remind myself that the mission wasn't about me, it was about my friends. So I went into a jog heading towards Altera Core.

. . . . .

Eventually I made it. I shielded my eyes as I entered; it was too bright. My eyes soon got adjusted to the light and I moved forward to find Eve. I slashed at some stray nasods that had managed to survive our last raid with my sword. Survive they would no longer.

I sighed as I walked onto the platform that led me straight to the last level. What did Eve even need me for? And why the hell did she give herself a head start?

I found Eve, she was messing with some of the wires attached to several El power generators.

"It won't work." I sighed, clearly expressing the annoyance in my tone. "All the El power is long gone."

Eve kept working with the wires not caring about what I was saying.

"HELLO?" I shouted.

There was no response.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"It's none of your concern. Please, grab this." She held up a long red wire for me to grab.

"Not until you tell me what it is." I hissed.

There was a long moment of silence. She stared at me emotionlessly. And finally said one word, "Power."

"What? Power? What kind of power? Why would I take POWER from you?" I didn't trust this girl one bit.

She put her arms down and let go of the wire. Even though her face was expressionless she seemed in a way… Sad. Eve looked towards her feet.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I said. My voice was still as mean as it was before, but this time I tried to tone it down.

"I am." She started.

"You are what?"

She paused for another long moment. What's with this girl and silence?

"Sorry." She finally said.

"For wasting my time? You should be." I turned around and walked away. This girl is just another nasod, who knows what that cord was. It could've killed me for all I know. It's so stupid that she'd think she could just tell me to come here and command me to grab some wire?

. . . . .

I completely abandoned Eve as I made my way down Altera Core, when I stepped onto the platform and paused I heard another's footsteps softly glide and tap onto the platform. I avoided any eye contact with Eve, she had her head down as she followed behind me the whole time. The silence was incredibly awkward, and the way she followed me was super annoying.

"Just what are you?" I finally broke the silence.

She continued to walk behind me as we walked down the long, metal, blue floors. "I am Eve. The Nasod Queen. Commander and Ruler of all-"

"Shut up with that nonsense." I gave her the cold shoulder, "You're no queen anymore."

"I will, once I restore my race's population."

I stopped walking and turned to face her. "Your race is full of nothing but metal demons! Nasods have no feeling, no soul, and no love whatsoever! All they do is kill and kill some more, just so they can build and build to kill some more."

"That is not necessarily true." Eve said in her normally quiet yet calm voice. "Remember in the Return Plains? Several of the nasods were buried. To me, that indicates that-"

"They only did that because they were running out of space in their stupid labs and what not." I said. "Plus, even if they show mercy to THEIR own race, they won't to anyone different from them."

"No, the burial is a wonderful scientific outbreak. Also there's a possibility that-"

"Just shut up, okay?" I kept walking, not wanting to hear the crap this girl gave me, acting as though nasods were just super smart humans. No, they're not. They're all monsters, just like Alex.

The rest of the walk was silent. Just the presence of this girl annoyed me. We reached Bethma Mountain. "YOU KNOW WHAT!" I finally said, clapping my gloved hands together. "I've just remembered something!"

She paused and stood still.

"I'm going to need YOU to wait here." I smiled, "I'll be back soon. Just wait here."

She nodded, "Very well, I shall remain here until you return."

Even if this girl was incredibly smart, she was incredibly stupid when it came to street smarts. I ditched Eve and returned to Echo's house in Elder, walking happily.

. . . .

"I'm back." I said.

"Raven!" Aisha hugged me tightly. I still don't understand why she always does this when I return home.

"Thanks Aisha."

"Where's Eve?" Rena asked, looking around.

"She said she had to go somewhere… Not sure where, but she might not be back for a while sadly."

"Oh, really? That's too bad." Rena sighed, "she was really fun to be around, even if she was always quiet."

I looked outside, it was getting dark now. "Elsword and Chung back yet?"

"Yeah, they went to bed right away. They said it was extremely exhausting."

Aisha huffed, crossing her arms, "Elsword's just being a baby! Our mission was ten times worse."

"No it wasn't Aisha… You have your magic, you can troll people." Rena sighed.

"HEY!" Aisha whined.

I chuckled, what I love about my friends is how easily they make me forget my troubles.

"Anyways, Aisha and I made dinner. Lizard meat and Fish." Rena slightly gagged.

"Why don't you like meat, Rena?" Aisha headed for the kitchen.

"I'm an elf I'm vegetarian." Rena followed leaving me to wait in the living room, alone.

The moon was full and the bright white was lovely. However, something was nagging at me; I couldn't tell what it was.

**Me: And done. *sweating and taking deep breaths***

**Elsword: Whoa… What's wrong Cheryl? Too intense for you? **

**Me: *twitches* e.o**

**Rena: *pats Cheryl's head* **

**Me: Well I've sadly been seeing a lot more Elsword x Aisha fanfics and pairings I don't like as much :D I just wish there was more raven x aisha, TwT I don't mind other pairings, I just this raven x aisha is cuter. **

**Raven and Aisha: *pats Cheryl's head* **

**Aisha: Sadly everyone thinks Raven's a pedo bear. **

**Raven: And Aisha is prone to rape… **

**Eve: According to my calculations. Pedo bear x prone to rape = wtf **

**Me: BUT EVE's AN ADDORABLE LOLI DX that makes her prone to rape too! **

**Rena: Same with me….**

**Me: They made every girl on Elsword rapeable apparently .w.**

**Me: Please write more raven x aisha readers DX Oh and I hope u liked this owob it took me a lot to write. Sorry again for my raging before .w. OKAY tomorrow I will start writing for the demon hunting academy! YESH! Oh and im going to delete my raven x eve raging fanfics xD ill just rewrite them and take out all the raging. **

**Raven: I'm impressed… you've really matured. **

**Me: ….. m-matured?**

**Everyone: o.o**

**Me: …. M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-a**

**Everyone: o.o **

**Me: M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-maaaaaaaaatttttt tuaaaaaaaaaaaaredddddddd?! *explodes* **

**Raven: -.- never mind **

**Me: :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm pretty sure this chapter might have a few flaws to Raven's story, but hey it's fanfiction so whateves :P **

**Stalking Fans: MORE DEMON ACADEMY MOAR I SAY! **

**Me: o.o;;; okay okay! I'll try to update that too! I've been so busy with skewl .u. Plus I wrote the next chapter for Demon Academy… And guess what? IT GOT FREAKIN ERASED! IDK HOW! DX I'll try to stop writing new stories and just update the ones I already have owob I'm going to try updating this one while the ideas are still fresh. Since it's Raven x Eve… I'd easily forget what I was going to write xD **

**Me: Well I have nothing funny to say here atm :D so RAVEN COME HERE! **

**Raven: *comes* What is it Cheryl? **

**Me: *slaps cream pie on Raven's face***

**Raven: … You're just asking to die. *Chases Cheryl* **

I sat at the dinner table once dinner was set out by the girls. Elsword and Chung stretched as they returned from a blissful sleep and sat down on their chairs.

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone chanted.

Rena folded her hands in a way that made it look as though she were praying. She whispered a few words and smiled, picking up her chopsticks and eating. (You wanna know why I said chopsticks and not forks? Cause anime people look better with chopsticks that's why! *shows you pics of anime people eating with chopsticks*)

"What were you just doing, Rena?" I asked.

"Thanking mother nature for the food of course. It's customary for an elf to do so." She said with her mouth filled with rice.

"Really, that's what you were doing?" Aisha asked, "I thought you were just cooling down because you kept getting headaches from me and Elbaka."

"I was also praying to mother nature that someday you two would shut up. In some ways… she has answered." Rena giggled a bit evilly.

Aisha stared, looked down at her plate, and stuffed her mouth with meat trying to avoid the subject.

"What? Whad'ya mean Rena?" Elsword asked.

She smiled, "You'll see someday." And went back to eating.

We made small talk and ate our food happily. It was these small little times the gang had together that were the happiest of them all. I enjoyed chatting with everyone, but for some reason, I felt like I was forgetting something. Oh well, I'll remember it later. I continued to chew on my food talking to Elsword and Chung about weapons and upgrades.

"Hey, where's Eve?" Elsword finally asked.

"Huh?" I snapped into attention.

"Raven said she had something to do and that she wouldn't be back for a while." Rena sighed.

"Aww… Miss Eve will be gone for a while?" Chung pouted, "I really enjoyed talking to her about upgrades for my armor."

Elsword sighed, "Raven said that?" he glared.

I was definitely afraid of being suspected of lying, but my muscles didn't move an inch and I maintained my composure. "Yeah, she told me she has something to do." I shrugged, "That was it." I slightly gulped. How long had I left Eve alone outside?

Aisha yawned, stood up, and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Good night everyone!" She went to her bedroom.

"Wow, it's really late already… I guess we talk a lot." Chung said. "But I'm not tired so." He grabbed a book from the living room table and left for his room, "Good night everyone!"

Eventually Rena and Elsword grew tired and went to bed as well.

. . . . .

I sat on the bed in my room, feeling a bit light headed. Why did I feel this way? I didn't know. I stripped off my regular uniform and got into my night clothes, jumping onto bed and covering myself with the blankets. After a few minutes of keeping my eyes shut, I fell asleep.

. . . . .

I coughed and gagged as I woke up, but I wasn't on my bed anymore. I was trapped inside an orange, liquid filled pod. My eyes travelled around the room quickly, scanning everything. I saw several nasods stationed at computers, and several others working around the place. Where was I? I pounded on the glass capsule lid, but it wouldn't budge. My voice was muffled and all that came out was air slipping through the mask that was covering my mouth and nose.

I looked around and next to me were several other capsules. Dozens of nasods were being created by the minute. I was in hell wasn't I?

I remembered everything that had happened before I closed my eyes on that day, the blood stained Seris, Alex, the marching nasods, everything.

I heard several buzzing noises through the liquid filled container. The orange goo was slowly being sucked out of the capsule and the lid slowly opened. I tried to push myself out, but the wires were trapping me. Two nasods walked up to me and started removing the tangled wires. That was when I saw that my arm was missing… Well, not missing, but replaced! Instead of my regular human arm, a demonic claw was in its place. I felt like screaming, but nothing came out. How long was I asleep?

I stood up, my legs were completely healed. My head pounded and my mind raced, trying to process everything in, but I couldn't. The next thing I knew, I wasn't myself anymore, and I charged at all of the nasods, destroying many. All of them were trying to knock me out, but I was too fast. Eventually, they got a hold of my new nasod arm. I could no longer control myself; the only thing I could think of was killing.

The last thing I remembered seeing was another capsule right next to mine. I wonder what was in there; it wasn't like the other capsules that were creating dozens of nasods by the minute. So what was it?

Unfortunately, I never had time to answer that question, and before I knew it I was a killing machine. I slayed many people and burned many towns down to the ground. I didn't want to, but my mind was blank.

One day, while I was out attacking random villages, three kids came to stop me. There was a red headed boy, purple haired mage, and a green haired elf. It pained me to look that elf in the eyes, because it made my head ring and it seemed that I was attacking her more often than the others. (I can't tell, is Rena's hair blonde or green?) It was one of the most difficult battles I had ever fought, the elf was knocked out and thrown off a cliff where a nasod was waiting to strike the final blow on her, but the red headed boy caught her before she felt the impact and slashed at the nasod. It was just me and the mage.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked me.

"What right do you have to judge me? You don't even know me! I'm not doing this because I want to." My mind was blank, and all my answers to her questions were vague.

"You don't have to be someone's puppet. Think about the people you love, how would they feel if they knew you were doing this?" She walked up to me. I didn't attack her because I wanted to see what she would do. People I love? I thought about that, but my mind was blank on the meaning of _love._

She saw the scars on my chest and nearly touched one. "You… Have so many scars." She whispered.

My arm reacted to her touch and I snatched her. Huh? What was I doing? My mind was buzzing, and before I knew it I was trying to abduct the girl. (LOL Raven's arm x Aisha) I don't know why my arm reacted to her so much.

"Hey! Let go of me!" She screamed and kicked, but for some reason I wouldn't let go.

After a long time of struggling, the mage finally got out of my arm's grasp and pointed one of the ship's cannons at me. It hit my ship as she fell and fell down, but she was caught by the red headed boy just in time.

The next thing I knew I was knocked out, and when I opened my eyes, nasods were already making repairs on the ship that had now been crash landed to another town. The nasods commanded me to destroy the town, and like always, I had nothing to do but say yes. I grabbed my sword and headed out, two nasods walked behind me.

I burned down many buildings, and took many lives away. I was about to attack a woman and her child, but something struck my mind. _"Think about the people you love, how would they feel if they knew you were doing this?" _It wasn't the mage's voice I heard, but Seris…

"Raven! Attack them!" A nasod commanded.

I bit my lips and looked at the woman and her child. I reacted and turned around, striking the nasods with my arm. I remember now, my mind was finally becoming my own. I had to keep living a good life, for Seris and my friends that had lost their lives for me.

After that incident, I went back onto my now repaired ship and destroyed all the nasods that had corrupted my mind. I created the Black Crows and became their leader. Sadly, my arm had corrupted me once more and I started attacking Altera. However, the good thing was that I never targeted anywhere else. Somehow I was drawn to Altera. There I met with the Elgang once more and they knocked some sense back into me. At that time, I decided to join them, because I knew that if I ever lost control again they'd help me.

. . . . .

I sat up straight as I awoke from that dream.

"Why am I having these dreams?" I wondered aloud.

I looked outside to my bedroom window and saw white flakes dot the glass through the night, it was still very dark outside. I realized how cold it was and wrapped myself into a cocoon with the blankets, lying down on the bed once more and squeezing my eyes shut. Before I could fall asleep again my eyes abruptly opened and I gasped remembering something. "EVE!" I shouted in a whisper.

I quickly got dressed into some warm clothes and wrapped myself in my Blade Master jacket, grabbing my sword and running out of the house.

I ran back to Bethma Mountain where I had left Eve. Is she still there? I kept wondering. My feet crunched through the snow as I ran, how did so much snow pile up so quickly? I continued running.

When I reached Bethma, there was slightly less snow due to the high temperature. It was dark and I could barely see a thing, but I've been trained to use my other senses in situations like this so I easily continued through. I was running out of breath from dragging my legs through the snow, but I kept going.

I reached Bethma Mountain and scanned the area. I didn't see Eve anywhere! I shuffled around the snow looking for her, but didn't find her. Dang it…

I ran everywhere, I searched the mountain, I ran to feita, I ran to velder and went back to bethma mountain, but I didn't see her anywhere! Where would a nasod go? I stopped to think for a bit and mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. "Altera, of course!"

I headed for Altera, but I didn't see her anywhere. My god… Where'd she go? I was panting out of breath. That's when it struck me. "Altera Core?" It had to be Altera Core! Eve liked to be there for some reason. Perhaps it was because of her continuous remorse for the nasod king.

I went inside the dungeon. It was empty now thanks to the Elgang's last few visits. I reached the top level. That's when I heard a soft whimpering and a shivering figure from behind a mountain of scraps of metal. It was Eve! She was covered in snow and shivering. Where were Ophelia and Oberon? I wondered.

Eve had her eyes squeezed shut as she shivered. She was curled up and sniffling from the cold. What was she doing here?

Then I realized that she was seated next to the scraps of once were the nasod king.

She was a nasod, that was true, but at times like this she seemed a bit too human. I sighed and took a seat next to her. I dropped my jacket onto her head and she looked up at me. "You are here?" The tone to her voice was emotionless, but the look on her face just made me want to cry. Her cheeks were red and she sniffled from the cold. Her fingers were going purple too!

Now I just feel terrible, but no matter how terrible I felt I had to remember that she was just another nasod.

"What're you doing here?" I said, trying to hide the concern in my voice. "Where are Ophelia and Oberon?"

"I was…" She paused with a sniffle, "I was waiting for you, and I got cold… I sent Ophelia and Oberon to go look for you because I was wondering what happened to you."

So … She was WORRIED about me? How can a nasod be worried? "So why'd you come HERE?" I asked.

"Well… I don't feel like I am completely welcomed by everyone just yet. Including you… Raven, do you hate me?"

I sighed, "Shut up." I stood up and looked at her. "Are you coming home or not?"

She sniffled, looked at my jacket, and then nodded. "But, Raven I have to tell you something first."

"Like what?" I asked her just wanting to get back to the house. "You can tell me when we get back to the house."

"I do not feel that it can wait." She said.

"Then hurry up and say it!"

**Me: .w. I completely mess with the characters pasts. I'm not even sure if this past is even accurate xD I'm just looking at the pictures from the manhwas and mangas AND the game. I wish I could read Korean seriously .w. it would make things easier. But when I look and all of them I'm guessing that Raven has met the Elgang more than once when he was evil? Idk, but this is just my trying to combine several version of Raven's past together xD because Raven's hatred of nasods is mostly because of his past… So that means more research for me :'D But what I like to do is keep the characters in character. So I'm trying to keep Raven and Eve in character. Keep reading and find out, how would Raven and Eve ACTUALLY fall in love? Would they? Who knows~ ;D **

**Raven: You seem into this story… *Holds up a gun to Cheryl's head* I'm going to say it again… WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL CHERYL?! *-* **


End file.
